I Promise
by Ann Esthaesia
Summary: This is a tie-in to my other fanfic, Kishin Asura, Meet Grace. ONE-SHOT,R&R. If you haven't read KAMG, you should so that you can understand this little fic. I don't own Soul Eater. GracexAsura


**Author's note:**

** I came up with this while eating Rice Crispies this morning, because I'm one of those twisted people who think about blood and gore while they eat breakfast. I also couldn't find a place to slip this into my sequel to KAMG, so I made it a one-shot. **

** Sorry guys, haven't been able to write a lot lately. I'm in South Padre getting sunburns, being nagged at by relatives, and making various anime/manga icons on the beach out of sea shells and sea weed. **

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, pulling the sheets closer around my body, trying to block out the torturous dreams. But the disturbing images flooded my mind, just like they had done every night since Shinigami had come. Every night since Asura had lain on the blinding snow, his life bleeding out of him.

The nightmare would begin in that little snow-laden valley, where me and the demon god would be laughing and pelting each other with snowballs. Then Asura would lean against a towering, pitch-black boulder, and unlike the rest of the rocks in the valley, this one didn't have a flake of snow on it.

Knowing something was wrong, I would try to warn the God of Madness, but before I could open my mouth, the jagged stone would transform and twist into the menacing figure of Shinigami. And Asura would still be standing right against the God of Death, smiling playfully. Screaming my heart out, I would try to run to him, try to protect him. But I couldn't move, instead my feet had frozen steadfast to the icy ground.

Lord Death would raise his wicked scythe, the sneering face of Spirit flashing on the blade. Again and again he would slash and slice and impale Asura, who still hadn't moved. Blood splashed my face and burned my eyes and mouth as I crawled forward on my hands and knees, desperate tears leaving salty tracks in the inky fluid that splattered my cheeks.

Asura would be continue to beam lovingly down at me as Death skewered him one last time, and those three crimson eyes would roll back into the demon god's head. A breathy chuckle and Asura collapsed into a puddle of his own blood.

Shinigami would turn to me and lift Death Scythe above my blood-soaked body. Then he would scorn me, saying, "Oh, you should have known not to fall in love with the God of Insanity."

Then the Lord of Death morphed once more, his form thinning and his cloak turning into long, white scarves. His mask melted into a sadistic face with three scarlet eyes and black hair with white, eye-like markings would sprout out of his skull. At last, his scythe turned a shade of antique gold and shrunk down to a vajra.

"You thought I was going to kill you, yes?" The doppelganger would grin so that his mouth appeared to stretch across his entire face, revealing each pointed tooth.

"Of course that is what you thought. But killing you now would ruin all the fun." Lifting the vajra, the trickster would place the very tip of his weapon against his almost colorless chest, right above his heart.

"Please, Asura, don't-" Wailing, I would claw at my frozen bindings around my ankles, franticly trying to free myself.

"Stupid girl, how dare you call yourself a Kishin. It makes me sick." Then the Madness God would thrust his own Weapon into his heart and fresh black blood spewed onto me. Asura would start to sway from massive blood loss, then he would fall to his knees, still laughing like my distressed expression was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. When his laughter reduced to airy giggles, he would twist his Weapon even further into his ribs, making me stare into his eyes as his blood squelched out of the hole in his heart.

"You know I love you." The God of Insanity would gasp, a trickle of slick black dripping out of the corner of his sadistic smile. Asura would finally collapse on the jet colored stain on the snow.

When his breathing stopped and his thin body stilled, only then did my ice-restraints melt away.

But I didn't run to his body. Instead, I lifted up Asura's Weapon and ran it through my stomach. Because I knew that a life without Asura would be worse than death itself.

I struggled back to consciousness, tears flooding my eyes and my breathe coming in short gasps. I would try to muffle the quiet sobs, but once again the light in the closet flickered on, and the wardrobe door would swing open to reveal a sleep-drowsy Asura.

He didn't even have to ask, he knew it was the dream again.

And I didn't even have to ask, he already knew that I couldn't sleep without him now.

He would lift the cover and settle down in the bed next to me, scooping me up in his arms and looping his scarves around my trembling body. Asura stroked my hair like he did back in the snow, before he was attacked. Cuddling against his comforting form, my breathing would even out and I would drift into a shallow, dreamless sleep. The God of Madness lightly kissed the crown of my sensitive head when he felt my limbs relax.

And right before I would pass into unconsciousness, a single thought would caress the edges of my mind:

_I will always be here- I promise._

**Author's note:**

** I hope you guys liked that, because I thought it sounded pretty good. Hell, that was probably the best thing I've written in a while, considering I got some sleep these past few days. Now it's time to get an ice cream cone and finish up the first chapter of the sequel to KAMG.**

** Please review! o0o**


End file.
